Never Had A Dream Come True
by Misha
Summary: She was like a dream come true, but he let her slip away from him.


Never Had A Dream Come True   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own either the song "Never Had A Dream Come True" or the characters of Days of Our Lives. They both belong to people with a lot more money of me and I'm not making money off this story, so please don't sue me. 

_Author's Notes- Alright, this is pretty angsty, but I'm in that kind of mood right now. I'm going through major writer's block on my longer stories, so for now, I'll probably be writing mostly short stories. I have quite a few song fic ideas floating through my head, so you can probably expect quite a few of those. The couples I'm planning stories for are Mason, Shloe (of course), Phelle (I've become intrigued by this pairing as well, especially since it works so well with my Shloe obsession, makes everything nice and tidy), I also thought that I might try some Bran, you never know. This one is a Shloe fic, told from Shawn's PoV, and it's set to the S Club 7 song "Never Had A Dream Come True". A friend of mine is obsessed with that song and has made me listen to it over and over, about the twelfth time she made me listen to it, the idea for this was born. So, if you like it, you should thank her. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!_

_Everybody's got something   
They had to leave behind   
One regret from yesterday   
That just seems to grow with time_

We all have regrets. If we had the power to go back and do things differently, I doubt that there's a single person alive who wouldn't jump at the chance. 

For me there's one regret that stands above the others. 

It involves the girl I left behind. Even after all these years, she still haunts my mind. 

I loved her, I left her, and I still regret it every day. 

I know now that I made a mistake, but there's nothing I can do now. It's too late. She's gone. 

I lost her. 

_There's no use looking back, or wondering   
How it could be now, or might have been   
Oh this I know, but still I can't   
Find ways to let you go_

I know that there's no use in looking back and wondering how things could have been if only I had made another choice. 

But I still do it. Maybe because I haven't figured out how to let go yet. Instead, all I can think about is what I lost. 

What I could have had. 

_I never had a dream come true   
'Til the day that I found you   
Even though I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby_

She was everything I ever dreamed of. 

She was beautiful, black hair and blue eyes, a body to kill for. 

But it was inside that she was the most beautiful. She was smart and sensitive, she had so much passion, so many dreams. 

She was everything anyone could ever want and for a time, she was mine. 

But then I left. Now, now she's out of my life. 

I pretend to move on, but inside I can't. Deep inside myself, I know that I'll never be over her. 

_I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where life takes me to   
A part of me will always be with you_

I never had the guts to tell her that I love her. That I'll always love her. 

After the way I left, I know I don't have the right to tell her. But it's how I feel. 

I still think of her all the time. I still can't forget about her and what we shared, even though, I know I should. 

She's still a part of me. I don't think that will ever change. 

Even if I do learn how to move on, there's a part of me that will always love her. 

_Somewhere in my memory   
I've lost all sense of time   
And tomorrow can never be   
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind _

Deep inside, I know that first step towards moving on, is to let go. To accept that the past is the past and that things have changed. 

But it's so hard. I'm not ready to look towards tomorrow, because I still can't let go of yesterday. The past is all I think about. 

I know that has to change someday, but right now I can't stop myself. The memories are just to powerful. 

_There's no use looking back, or wondering   
How it should be now, or might have been   
Oh, this I know, but still I can't   
Find ways to let you go_

I know that I shouldn't keep on looking back. But I do. 

Every day I spend wondering what might have been. John Greenleaf Whitter once said 'the saddest words of tongue or pen, are simply these: it might have been.' 

It's true. Those words contain so many possibilities. What might have been. What would our lives have been like, if only things were different? 

_I never had a dream come true   
'Til the day that I found you   
Even though I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby   
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where life takes me to   
A part of me will always be with you_

I do love her. I always have. I was fifteen when I met her and sixteen when I fell in love with her. 

She was my best friend's girl, but... But in time she became more. She became the girl I loved and she loved me back. 

Then, then I had to make a choice. I had to choose between her and something I had always dreamed of. 

I chose my childhood dreams and joined the merchant marines. 

By the time I came back... She had moved on. She had chosen a different path. 

I can't blame her though. I know that it was my fault that I lost her. I made a choice and because of that I lost the one girl I'll ever love. 

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head   
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby   
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

Deep down I know that no matter how much time goes by, nothings going to change. She always going to be the one I love. 

She'll always be the one I dream of. She was the most perfect thing in my life, I just didn't realise it until it was too late. But even though I lost her, I'll never forget her. 

Even if I do succeed in moving on, I know that I'll never forget her. 

That she'll always be the one I loved with my whole heart. 

_There's no use looking back, or wondering   
Because love is a strange and funny thing   
No matter how I try and try   
I just can't say goodbye, no no no no_

I know that there's no use in looking back or wondering why things had to be the way they are, because I'll probably never know the answer. 

Things just happen the way there supposed to I guess. 

And, maybe in the long run, Chloe and I weren't supposed to be together. 

But, even though I'm starting to accept that, I'm not ready to say goodbye. The emotions are still to strong for me to able to let them go. 

_I never had a dream come true   
'Til the day that I found you   
Even though I pretend that I've moved on   
You'll always be my baby   
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where life takes me to   
A part of me will always be   
A part of me will always be with you_

I think the main reason that it's so hard to let go of the past and of what Chloe and I shared is that she was the closest to the perfection that I ever got. 

What we shared for that brief moment we were together, it was perfect. 

I realise now that she was what I had dreaming of my entire life. My ultimate dream had just about come true and I let it slip through my fingers. 

But maybe that was the way it was supposed to be. After all, how often do dreams really come true? 

The End


End file.
